O Florescer da Dama da Noite
by Isa-love-anime
Summary: Essa fic é paralela à Batalha da Cidade: Uma menina se muda de Tóquio para Domino, onde Yugi e seus amigos vivem. Na escola, ela acaba caindo na mesma sala deles, e todos se tornam amigos. Mas oq vai acontecer quando o Torneio começar? CAP. 9 NO AR!
1. Capítulo 1: A nova garota

**O Florescer da Dama da Noite**

Texto Normal – Narração

Com Travessão – Fala de Personagem

_Itálico _– Pensamento

"Com aspas" – Contado pelo personagem

**Cap. 1 – A nova Garota**

Era mais um dia normal na cidade de Domino. Yugi, Tea e os outros estavam na escola, conversando. Depois de todos os acontecimentos do Reino Dos Duelistas, eles haviam voltado às aulas, agora com Duke Devlin.

Sentados em seus lugares habituais, eles conversavam, quando o professor chegou e anunciou à sala:

– Olá alunos, esse ano teremos uma nova aluna estudando aqui conosco, então deixe-me apresenta-la. Esta é Ann Midnite, nossa nova colega — ele apresentou — ela acabou de se mudar de Tóquio para cá.

Uma menina entrou na sala. Usando o uniforme da escola, ela sorriu para todos. Ela tinha cabelos compridos, castanhos e até a cintura, e olhos igualmente castanhos. Parecia ser muito simpática e era muito bonita também.

– _Que bom, ela parece ser bem legal – _Yugi pensou.

– _Nossa... ela é bem bonitinha! – _Joey pensou.

O professor indicou o lugar atrás de Yugi para a menina e disse:

– Pronto, pode se sentar ali, atrás de Mutou.

Ela assentiu e se encaminhou para a cadeira vaga. Sorrindo, ela se sentou e estendeu a mão para o garoto:

– Oi! Eu sou Ann — ela disse, apertando a mão dele – Qual o seu nome?

– Meu nome é Yugi Mutou – ele sorriu – é um prazer te conhecer.

Ela sorriu também e se concentrou na aula. Mais tarde, no intervalo, Yugi apresentou Ann ao resto do grupo.

– Gente, essa é a aluna nova, a Ann.

– Oi Ann! – Tea cumprimentou-a – Eu sou Tea Gardner.

– Ann, esses são Tristan e Joey — Yugi indicou os amigos.

Tristan se levantou e apertou a mão da garota, sorrindo. Quando ele terminou de se apresentar, Joey se dirigiu para Ann rapidamente e disse animado:

– Olá! Meu nome é Joey Wheller, à sua disposição — ele se curvou e pegou a mão dela – é sempre bom conhecer pessoas novas, principalmente uma linda garota como você.

— Ah... obrigada, Joey – ela riu.

Ele sorriu também, observando como a risada dela era bonitinha. Depois das apresentações, eles começaram a conversar, e Ann contou para eles que ela tinha 16 anos, e que havia se mudado à alguns dias por causa do trabalho de sua mãe.

Só que eu estou morando sozinha aqui perto, porque a minha mãe vive viajando — ela disse.

— Sozinha? Você não se importa? — disse Yugi.

– Não não, eu já estou acostumada. Minha mãe sempre trabalhou muito.

Nos dias seguintes, eles se tornaram muito amigos, Ann sempre andava com eles e todos adoravam sua companhia. Ela era muito divertida também. Na semana seguinte, Tea estava mostrando todos os alunos da sala para ela.

— Aquele lá no fundo é o Bakura. Ele é meio tímido, mas é muito legal. – ela indicou o garoto de cabelos prateados – Ele teve uns problemas no ano passado, mas é uma ótima pessoa.

Tea chamou Bakura e mostrou a nova amiga.

– Ei Bakura, essa é a Ann, nossa colega de classe.

– Ah sim... eu me lembro.

Ele se virou para ela e a cumprimentou, tímido mas sorrindo.

– Oi Bakura, é um prazer te conhecer! A Tea me disse que você é bem simpático... e parece que é verdade. — ela falou e sorriu.

– Sério? Bem... obrigado – ele disse sem jeito.

Ann disse que não era nada de mais, e o garoto corou, voltando para o seu lugar no fundo da sala. Ela se sentou de novo e observou a sala. Ela então se virou para Tea de novo e perguntou:

– Hm... e quem é aquele, Tea? — ela indicou um rapaz de olhos azuis sentado no meio da sala.

Tea olhou para o rapaz que ela indicou e disse, com uma expressão meio indiferente:

– Ah, aquele? É o Kaiba.

Ann arregalou os olhos e virou para a outra, surpresa:

– Kaiba? **Seto Kaiba**?

– É, por quê? — ela olhou intrigada para Ann.

– Nossa, ele é famoso! Eu não sabia que ele ainda estava na escola! — ela disse, se virando e ficou observando ele.

Kaiba estava sentado, lendo um livro. Ao perceber que estava sendo observado, ele largou o livro e olhou na direção da garota. Quando ele a viu, ela imediatamente desviou o olhar, muito corada. Ele a fitou, intrigado com seu comportamento, mas então voltou-se de novo para o livro. Tea estranhou a reação dela e perguntou:

– O que foi?

– E...eu não sabia que ele era tão bonito...— Ann explicou, envergonhada, ainda olhando ele.

Joey, que estava ali perto, de repente ficou com uma cara mal-humorada e se meteu entre elas, dizendo:

– Aaaahh, vamos mudar de assunto, sim? — e pegou as duas pelo braço, trazendo elas até onde estava Yugi e Tristan.

Tea e Tristan trocaram olhares significativos e começaram a dar risadinhas. Ann não percebeu e começou a observar o que Yugi estava fazendo, interessada.

– Yugi, o que você está fazendo?

– Ah, eu estou jogando Monstros de Duelo.

Ele estava arrumando várias cartas na mesa em cima de um tabuleiro. Ann observou direito e lembrou que conhecia aquele jogo.

– Ei, eu conheço isso! — ela sorriu e apontou para as cartas.

– Conhece? — Yugi disse e olhou para ela animado.

– Aham, eu tenho umas cartas dessas...— ela assentiu — eu só não sei jogar.

– Que legal! — Joey exclamou.

– Eu posso te ensinar um dia desses — Yugi falou para a amiga.

– Sério? Que bom! — ela disse — só que vai ter que ser outro dia, porque hoje não dá pra mim.

– Ah, tudo bem, a gente combina.

Ann concordou, feliz. Ela estava adorando ter amigos como eles, eles eram muito legais e simpáticos. Havia só uma coisa que ela queria muito perguntar para Yugi... O que era aquele colar no pescoço dele...?

**Fim do 1° Capítulo**


	2. Capítulo 2: Algum dia

**Cap. 2 – Algum dia**

Já fazia três semanas que Ann havia se mudado para Domino. Como todos os dias, ela estava junto com Yugi e os outros. Tomada pela curiosidade, ela decidiu perguntar sobre o colar de Yugi.

– Hã... Yugi, será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ele olhou para ela e disse:

– Claro Ann!

– Bom... O quê é esse seu colar? Você usa ele todo dia.

Tea estava ali perto também. Ela olhou para Yugi séria. Ele pensou por um minuto e então falou para Ann:

– Hum... Acho que você pode saber agora... Mas você não vai contar para todo mundo, vai?

– Ah... Pode dizer, não vou contar para ninguém — ela cochichou, curiosa.

– Isto se chama "Enigma do Milênio" — ele começou a contar — Ele veio do Egito. Meu avô me deu ele desmontado, como um quebra-cabeça, dizendo que se eu o montasse eu poderia ficar com ele para mim. Mas ele não é um quebra-cabeça comum... — Yugi olhou para o Enigma, pensando um pouco e suspirou, continuando: — Ele é uma "Relíquia do Milênio".

Ela estava prestando atenção, fascinada.

– "Relíquia... do Milênio"...?

– Sim — ele assentiu — são objetos do Antigo Egito que têm poderes sobrenaturais. No total, são sete relíquias, cada uma com uma força diferente. Você deve estar achando isso muito estranho... — ele olhou para ela sério — mas o que eu vou dizer agora é ainda mais inacreditável.

Ann ouvia cada vez mais excitada.

– Dentro do meu Enigma do Milênio... — Yugi continuou — existe um espírito. Ele é como... um "outro eu", uma segunda personalidade. Toda vez que eu vou duelar, eu posso chamá-lo para me ajudar, usando o Enigma. No passado, ele me ajudou à derrotar o Pegasus no Reino dos Duelistas. Em troca, ele quer que eu o ajude à desvendar seu passado, porque ele não se lembra. Espero que você não esteja achando que eu estou mentindo ou que estou ficando louco — ele a olhou preocupado.

Ela continuava surpresa com toda a história, mas sorriu e disse:

– De jeito nenhum! Essa história é fantástica!

Yugi e Tea se entreolharam e sorriram também.

– Que bom que você acreditou, Ann! — disse Tea, animada — Estávamos com medo que você deixasse de ser nossa amiga por causa disso... você é muito legal.

Por enquanto as únicas pessoas que sabem são nós, o Joey, o Tristan, o Kaiba e o Bakura... — Yugi contou.

– Ah, não se preocupem, vou guardar segredo! — Ann falou.

– Ótimo! Sabíamos que podíamos confiar em você! — o garoto sorriu.

Todos eles deram as mãos e sorriram.

----

Já era quase de tarde. Yugi estava no intervalo junto com os outros, enquanto Ann estava na sala arrumando suas coisa. Virada de costas, ela ouviu alguns garotos falarem.

– Hahaha, olha só como ele é esquisito! Com esse cabelo BRANCO — um deles zombava.

– E ele é tão quietinho e bonzinho, parece uma mulherzinha! — outro garoto disse.

No meio da roda, Ann viu de quem eles estavam falando.

– _Bakura!_

Ele estava em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Enquanto os outros garotos o humilhavam, ele saiu correndo da sala, sem dizer nada e ainda de cabeça baixa. Ann ficou indignada com aqueles moleques e foi até eles, dizendo:

– Vocês não têm vergonha?? Ele não fez nada e vocês ficam aí o criticando!!!

– Ei menina, não se mete porque você ainda acabou de chegar aqui! — o primeiro falou.

– Eu me meto se eu quiser!!! — ela disse nervosa, enquanto saía da sala para ir atrás de Bakura — E se vocês continuarem a fazer isso, vou falar com o diretor!

Ela correu para o corredor, deixando os meninos lá com cara de idiotas. Ela começou a olhar pelos corredores à procura do rapaz. Então ela o encontrou sentado numa escada, de costas para ela, com o rosto entre os braços. Ann hesitou e parou um pouco atrás dele.

– _Ele está chorando...? _— ela pensou. Ela se baixou um pouco e disse: – Bakura? Tá tudo bem...?

De costas para ela, ele levantou a cabeça, incrivelmente surpreso. _Ela... está preocupada comigo?_ Não podia ser. Poucas pessoas haviam se preocupado com ele.

Ann estava preocupada com a falta de resposta dele. Ela já ia perguntar se ele estava bem de novo, quando ele de repente se virou e se jogou, abraçando-a.

– _O quê...? _— ela arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa. Nunca havia sido abraçada por um menino, principalmente desse jeito! Olhando para baixo, vermelha, ela viu que ele estava chorando mesmo, e, além disso, ele também estava muito vermelho.

Eles ficaram parados em silêncio por um minuto, até que Bakura a soltou e se levantou constrangido.

Ambos envergonhados, ela ficou olhando para ele ainda surpresa enquanto ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e falou baixo:

– Ahn... er... me desculpe... eu não...

– É... tudo bem, não tem problema... — ela disse, corada — Eu... eu acho que o Yugi tá me chamando, então eu... to indo, tá?

– Tá... tchau — ele se despediu.

– Tchau...! — ela também se despediu vermelha e saiu correndo com a mochila nas costas, sem olhar para trás.

----

Enquanto ia embora, Ann continuava pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

– _Mas por que será que ele fez isso...? Eu só tava perguntando... Ai, isso... nunca aconteceu comigo antes!_

No Pátio, Yugi e os outros estavam esperando ela.

– Ei Ann! Por quê você tá tão vermelha? — Joey perguntou.

– Ah... Não é nada, não. — ela parou e se juntou a eles.

----

Enquanto via a garota ir embora, Bakura ficou parado lá quieto. Então ele se virou começou a andar para o outro lado, indo embora.

– _Droga, por quê que eu fiz aquilo?! _— ele estava pensando.

Saindo, ele ficou em silêncio, pensando. Sem perceber, o reflexo de Yami Bakura apareceu do lado dele sorrindo malignamente.

– _Quer dizer então que meu amiguinho está apaixonado por aquela menina, hein? Huhuhuh... então acho que eu tenho que me apresentar à ela! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Fim do 2° Capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 3: A Batalha da Cidade

**Cap. 3 – A Batalha da Cidade**

Era um lindo final de semana. Yugi e Tea tinham programado um passeio ao Museu da cidade de Domino, para verem a exposição de história do Egito. Yugi havia insistido para Yami "ir".

– Nossa, essa exposição é ótima! Olha quantas coisas legais tem aqui — Tea olhava ao redor animada.

– Uhum... — Yami apenas assentia distraído.

Tea percebeu a falta de interesse dele e o olhou, preocupada.

– O quê foi, Yami?

– Ah... Bem, eu estou me sentindo meio...estranho. — ele disse, mas acrescentou, não querendo preocupar a menina: – Não é nada de mais, é só que eu sinto que... aqui tem algo que pode me dizer sobre o meu passado.

Ela o fitou surpresa e perguntou:

– Verdade? Então... quer dizer que aqui estão as respostas que você procura...?

Ele pensou um pouco e confirmou com a cabeça:

– Sim. E alguma coisa me diz... que tem alguma coisa por aqui — ele indicou uma porta à um canto e se encaminhou até ela, com Tea o seguindo.

----

Enquanto eles caminhavam por um corredor escuro, uma mulher os observava. Ela era alta, com longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes, pele morena e usava vários enfeites de ouro e pedras preciosas, inclusive um misterioso colar dourado com o emblema do Olho do Milênio.

– _Então, o Faraó finalmente voltou... tenho que lhe contar sobre o desafio que está chegando._

_----_

Então, Ishizu lhes contou toda a história do Faraó e dos Jogos das Trevas, e também das cartas dos Três Deuses Egípcios e do perigo que se aproximava. Yami e Tea saíram da sala no fundo do prédio atônitos, mas o garoto estava decidido.

– Você acreditou na história que aquela mulher contou, Yami? Sei lá, parece muito... estranho. — Tea disse, olhando para ele.

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, Tea, mas acho que é verdade sim. Alguma coisa dentro de mim diz isso. E se é verdade mesmo, quer dizer que o mundo pode correr perigo de novo, e só eu posso salvá-lo.

Mas ela não estava ouvindo, porque estava muito ocupada observando uma menina muito familiar no Museu.

– Ann!

A menina, que estava olhando uma escritura egípcia pendurada na parede, os viu e acenou sorrindo. Ela, obviamente sem o uniforme da escola, estava vestindo uma regata cor-de-rosa, com uma saia roxa, e botas e braceletes roxos também.

– Oi Tea! E oi... Yugi? — ela olhou, intrigada, o menino.

Yami e Tea se entreolharam, e depois ele se virou para Ann, sem-graça:

– Bom, Ann... acho que a gente nunca tinha "se visto"... Eu sou o "outro Yugi", mas pode me chamar de Yami.

– Ah... Yami. É que quando eu vi vocês, eu achei que era o Yugi, mas você é... diferente — ela meio que se desculpou, envergonhada.

– Não tem problema — ele sorriu.

– Mas, Ann, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você gosta de coisas Egípcias? — Tea perguntou interessada.

– Ah sim! Eu amo o Egito! — ela respondeu muito animada — Desde que eu era pequenininha... Eu adoro a cultura de lá! Os costumes, tudo... As histórias também são tão interessantes! Essa escritura, por exemplo, fala duma cidade chamada Hamunap...

– O quê? — Yami a interrompeu, olhando-a surpreso — Você... você sabe ler isso? Hieróglifos?

Ela olhou aturdida para ele por um minuto, e disse:

– Hã... sei sim, por quê?

– Mas... como você sabe? — ele perguntou.

– Minha mãe me ensinou... quando eu era pequena — ela disse, curiosa pela quantidade de perguntas que ele fazia.

– Hum... — Yami e Tea se entreolharam novamente, impressionados. Mas para não preocupar Ann, eles decidiram mudar o assunto.

– Ah, então Ann, tá passeando hoje? — Tea disse sorrindo.

– Ah sim! — ela respondeu sorrindo também — E vocês? Não vão me dizer... que vocês estão num encontro! — ela sussurrou impressionada e depois começou a dar risadinhas.

Os dois, totalmente surpresos, coraram fortemente e desataram a falar, apressadamente:

– Ah não, não! A gente só tava... ahn.. dando umas voltas, só — eles responderam, sem-graças.

– Ah ok, então — ela piscou para eles.

– Bom... então, nós vamos embora agora — Yami disse — foi muito legal te ver, Ann.

– Tá bom, foi muito bom ver vocês também — ela sorriu — qualquer coisa a gente se vê mais tarde!

– Tchau! — Eles acenaram e foram embora.

----

Ishizu estava saindo da sala onde havia se encontrado com o Faraó quando viu uma menina lendo algumas inscrições na parede. Ela observou curiosa como a garota lia e entendia todas as palavras em Hieróglifos.

– _Interessante...— _Ishizu pensou — _talvez seja bom observar o destino dessa menina._

E saiu, com o Colar do Milênio brilhando em seu pescoço.

----

Mais tarde, Yami e Tea estavam andando pelo centro da cidade e discutindo sobre tudo o que tinham ouvido, quando o rosto de Seto Kaiba apareceu em todos os telões dos prédios e um helicóptero apareceu voando perto do local.

– Mas o quê...? — mas Tea não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque a porta do helicóptero se abriu e o próprio Kaiba apareceu. Perto dali, Ann também observava tudo que estava se passando, junto com as várias outras pessoas que estavam ali. Yami percebeu que em volta havia várias pessoas conhecidas, pessoas que ele havia encontrado no Reino dos Duelistas, inclusive Mai Valentine, que foi até eles alegre e ao mesmo tempo séria.

– Hum, o que será que o Kaiba está aprontando dessa vez? — ela indicou os telões.

– Não sei, mas não me parece muito bom... — Yami observava o rapaz lá no alto com uma expressão muito séria. A conversa com Ishizu voltou à sua mente..._ Seu verdadeiro inimigo é o Sacerdote que vivia no passado... o atual Seto Kaiba._

– Eu vim aqui anunciar — Kaiba começou a falar de cima do helicóptero — que a partir da próxima semana, essa cidade será o local do meu novo torneio, a Batalha da Cidade!

Todos estavam entusiasmados, animados ou confusos com a declaração do empresário. Um torneio de Monstros de Duelo iria começar, e a cidade inteira seria o palco para isso.

– Amanhã eu irei explicar as regras e mostrar os novos dispositivos de duelo, criados pelos cientistas da Corporação Kaiba — ele continuou — Então vocês poderão se inscrever e começara duelar semana que vem. Boa sorte a todos, vocês irão precisar!

Quando o helicóptero estava a uma altura próxima do chão, Kaiba saltou e passou direto por Yami, com o olhar indiferente, mas por dentro ele estava muito confiante. Afinal, Ishizu havia falado com ele também. _As três cartas dos Deuses Egípcios... e o poder deles serão meus!_

Foi quando ele reparou Ann. Ela estava um pouco longe dos outros, portanto ele ainda não a havia visto.

– Você... é aquela garota da escola. Que estava olhando para mim — ele disse.

– S-sim, sou eu mesma...! — ela se assustou por ele ter se lembrado dela e ficou vermelha — A-Ann Midnite...

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo, fitando-a, depois perguntou:

– Você vai competir?

– Ah não... quer dizer, bem, eu não sei... — ela disse pensativa.

– Hum. — ele disse apenas isso e foi embora.

Ela o seguiu com os olhos confusa. Sim, ela ia competir. E ia dar seu melhor.

**Fim do 3° Capítulo**


	4. Capítulo 4: Me Ensine a Duelar!

**Cap. 4 – Me ensine a Duelar!**

Ann estava em sua casa, pensando. Seria muito interessante participar do campeonato de Monstros de Duelo de Kaiba... Ela só precisava de cartas suficientes para montar um deck, e também precisava aprender a duelar.

Ela tinha apenas três cartas, que eram muito importantes para ela, porque sua mãe havia lhe dado quando ela era criança.

Decidindo-se, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Tea.

– Tea Gardner falando — a amiga atendeu.

– Oi Tea, aqui é a Ann.

– Ah, oi Ann! Como vai? — Tea respondeu animada.

– Tudo bem... — ela suspirou e disse: — Você poderia me fazer um favor, Tea?

– Claro... Pode falar.

– Você pode ligar pro Yugi, pro Joey e pro Tristan e falar para eles virem aqui na minha casa? Quero falar com vocês todos.

– Ah... Está bem... — Tea respondeu um pouco confusa com esse convite de última hora para uma "reunião".

– Muito obrigada! — Ann agradeceu mais animada — Te vejo mais tarde!

– De nada... Até mais tarde. — ela desligou e ficou se perguntando, pensativa, por que Ann ia querer falar com todos eles assim de repente.

----

Mais tarde, Yugi, Tea, Joey e Tristan chegaram à casa de Ann, todos em dúvida com o que ela queria conversar. Eles tocaram a campainha, e uma mulher atendeu.

– Ah, oi, vocês devem ser os amigos da Ann! — a mulher sorriu. Ela era alta, com longos cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos verde-acinzentados.

– Hum... Você deve ser a mãe dela, não é? — Yugi respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

– Sim, sou eu mesma. — ela respondeu — Podem de chamar de Eve. Não tenham vergonha e fiquem à vontade!

Eles entraram e observaram a casa. Era muito grande e bonita. Havia uma cômoda de madeira num canto, e em cima dela havia várias fotos, inclusive uma tirada na frente das Pirâmides do Egito. Nessa foto, estava a mãe de Ann vestida com roupas de exploração, junto com um homem alto, bonito, de cabelos curtos e castanhos claro, com olhos castanhos, que também estava usando roupas de exploração e era muito sorridente.

– Hã... Esse cara aqui na foto é o seu marido, senhora Midnite? — Tea perguntou, apontando a foto.

Eve se virou para Tea e sorriu:

– Já disse para me chamar só de Eve, e sim, é ele mesmo... Nós no conhecemos no Egito.

– Que legal... — Joey olhou impressionado para a foto.

Então Ann apareceu, descendo as escadas.

– Ah, vocês chegaram! — ela correu e cumprimentou eles — Vocês já devem ter conhecido a minha mãe então... Ela acabou de voltar de uma viajem e vai ficar aqui comigo por uns dias!

– Sim — Eve concordou — agora vão, podem subir.

– Vem, vamos pro meu quarto! — ela os chamou e subiu a escada.

Eles subiram atrás dela e entraram no quarto, sentando no chão. Ann fechou a porta e sentou junto com seus amigos.

– E então, Ann... O que você quer conversar com a gente? — Yugi perguntou curioso.

Ela suspirou e virou para ele:

– Antes de eu falar... Yugi, você pode... hum, "chamar" o Yami?

Ele ficou olhando para ela um pouco confuso, mas disse:

– Ah, tudo bem...

Yugi fechou os olhos, e o Enigma do Milênio começou a brilhar intensamente. Ann observou impressionada enquanto seu amigo mudava.

Yami então abriu os olhos e se virou para Ann:

– Então, o que você...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, ela pegou as mãos dele rapidamente.

– Por favor, Yami...

Ele tomou um susto enorme, e ficou olhando para a amiga totalmente vermelho e surpreso, assim como Tea e Joey olhavam um pro outro, e de volta para Yami e Ann.

– O... O quê? — ele perguntou ainda assustado.

– Me ensine a duelar!! — ela pediu, decidida.

Todos continuaram a olhar os dois com cara de bobos, e então voltaram a se sentar no lugar. Yami olhou para Ann aliviado, e deu risada.

– Claro que sim!

Ann sorriu muito feliz com a expectativa de aprender algo tão legal.

– Mas não precisava pedir desse jeito, Ann... Eu ia te ensinar de qualquer jeito.

– Hehehe... É que eu tava muito ansiosa pra aprender... — ela se desculpou, envergonhada — Vou entrar na Batalha da Cidade!

– Sério? Aeeeh, legal!! — Joey disse.

– Que bom — Yami sorriu — Então, vamos começar?

– Sim sim! — Ann concordou.

– Sente aqui perto de mim, eu vou te explicar as regras.

Ela levantou e sentou do lado de Yami. Então eles ouviram a mãe dela convidá-los para comer um lanche.

– Podem ir, a gente vai ficar aqui — Ann disse, enquanto os outros desciam.

----

Alguns minutos depois, Ann e Yami desceram, onde estavam seus amigos.

– Já estou pronta pra duelar! — Ann disse, muito entusiasmada — Agora só preciso de um deck...

– Podemos ir até a loja do meu avô — Yami sugeriu para Ann e os outros.

Tea, Joey e Tristan concordaram, e Ann virou para sua mãe, perguntando se podia ir.

– Claro que pode, querida! — Eve sorriu.

– Então vamos! — Tristan disse, saindo da casa junto com os outros.

– Esperem um pouco — Yami parou, já lá fora — Vou... Voltar ao normal.

Ele fez o Enigma brilhar de novo, e voltou a ser Yugi.

– Pronto... Vamos! — ele sorriu.

----

Eles chegaram a loja de jogos do Senhor Mutou, Yugi e Ann na frente. O avô de Yugi estava limpando o balcão, e sorriu quando eles entraram.

– Ah, olá Yugi! E quem seria essa mocinha adorável?

– Hum... Essa é a Ann, vovô, uma amiga nossa da escola — Yugi contou — Ela veio comprar umas cartas para montar um deck.

– Hoho, você veio ao lugar certo! — ele apontou para o balcão de vidro, que tinha muitas cartas dentro — Eu tenho aqui uma grande variedade de cartas ótimas!

– Nossa! — Ann observou, deslumbrada, as cartas — São tantas... E tão legais! Mas... Eu não sei se vou poder pagar por elas...

– Hohoho... Já que é amiga do Yugi, eu posso fazer um preço especial para você. — Solomon disse e piscou para a menina.

– Sério? Ah, obrigada! — ela agradeceu, muito feliz.

– Bom... Pode ir escolhendo — ele disse — Mas vocês não podem ver as cartas dela! Vamos, vão lá pra fora um pouco, depois vocês voltam!

Yugi e os outros assentiram confusos, mas saíram, porque afinal, Solomon estava certo. Então eles ficaram esperando Ann se decidir.

----

Alguns minutos depois, Ann saiu da loja toda alegre, carregando um deck inteirinho nas mãos.

– EEEEEH, agora estou totalmente pronta para duelar! — ela riu, animada.

Todos sorriram e então Yugi disse:

– Agora que você já tem o seu deck, nós precisamos treinar...

– Certo!

E então Joey entrou no meio da conversa dos dois, gritando:

– Eu vou treinar com você, Ann!!

Ela ficou parada olhando para Joey, confusa, juntamente com todos os outros. Por quê de repente ele queria tanto duelar com ela?

– Hã... Tá bom, Joey — Ann disse, ainda sem entender direito. Mas mesmo assim ela aceitou duelar com ele, porque de qualquer jeito, ela estaria treinando.

– Hum... Acho que ainda tem uma Arena de Duelo do Pegasus por aqui... Podemos usar ela.

– Ok — Ann e Joey disseram.

Eles foram até uma Arena de Duelos num prédio especial, registrado, e então subiram na plataforma, colocando seus decks na área indicada. Uma vez prontos, os dois sacaram suas cartas e gritaram a tradicional fala de começo:

– Vamos duelar!

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo**


	5. Capítulo 5: O Primeiro duelo de Ann:Joey

**Cap. 5 – O primeiro Duelo de Ann: Joey!**

"Obs.: Os nomes das cartas foram traduzidos (literalmente ou de acordo com meu gosto) por mim. Esses não são necessariamente os nomes das cartas em Português."

* * *

– É hora do duelo!

Ann e Joey se posicionaram na Arena para começar o duelo. Ele estava animado e curioso para saber que tipo de cartas Ann tinha. Além disso, ele tinha insistido para ser o primeiro a duelar com ela porque queria mostrar suas habilidades.

– _Quem sabe ela goste de mim... Se eu mostrar que sou um bom duelista!_ — Joey pensou, esperançoso.

– Podem começar! — Yugi falou para os dois.

– Certo! — Ann respondeu.

Ela e Joey sacaram suas cartas e começaram a pensar em suas estratégias. (LP 4000)

–Eu coloco o Dragão Bebê (ATK 1200/DEF 700) em modo de Defesa, e mais duas cartas viradas para baixo!

Ann olhou para suas cartas e sorriu. Ela pegou uma e colocou na área de monstros.

– Eu invoco a Princesa de Tsurugi (ATK 900/DEF 700) em modo de Ataque... Agora, ataque o Bebê Dragão!

Joey se surpreendeu, assim como os outros, e o Bebê Dragão foi destruído, mas como ele estava em modo de Defesa, Joey não perdeu nenhum Ponto de Vida.

– Nossa... A Ann começou bem — Tea comentou com Yugi.

– É verdade... — ele sorriu.

Joey comprou mais uma carta, e revelou uma de suas cartas que estava virada.

– O Pote da Ganância! — ele sorriu, confiante — Essa carta mágica me permite comprar mais duas cartas do meu deck... — ele pegou, e acionou a outra carta mágica que tinha virada para baixo no seu campo.

– Monstro que Renasce!! Agora eu vou invocar de volta meu Bebê Dragão em modo de Ataque. E agora — ele pegou outra carta da mão — eu invoco o Mago do Tempo (ATK 500/DEF 400), e ativo seu efeito!

O ponteiro do Mago do Tempo começou a girar, e quatro espaços apareceram no relógio: em um deles, havia uma coroa, e nos outros três havia uma caveira. Ann observou interessada enquanto o ponteiro girava, e Joey torcia para cair na coroa.

O ponteiro então parou, caindo numa das caveiras.

– Ahhh, droga! — Joey exclamou, e seus dois monstros foram destruídos, causando um dano de 850 pontos, e baixando seus Pontos de Vida para 3150.

– Que azar... — Yugi, Tristan e Tea suspiraram.

Joey também suspirou, e colocou mais uma carta virada para baixo.

– Agora é a minha vez... — Ann sorriu. Ela comprou mais uma carta, e escolheu outra em sua mão.

– Eu invoco a Nekogal #2 (ATK 1900/ DEF 2000) em modo de Defesa... E termino a minha jogada.

Joey então pegou mais uma carta, colocando-a na mão, e ativou a carta mágica no seu campo:

– O Bode Expiatório... Com ele eu posso invocar quatro Tokens (ATK 0/DEF 0). Sua vez, Ann!

– Certo... Eu descarto uma carta da minha mão, e compro mais duas. Agora eu invoco o Ninja Armado (ATK 300/DEF 300) em modo de Ataque, e ataco um dos Bodes Expiatórios!

Um dos pequenos monstros foi destruído, e então Joey continuou.

– Eu invoco o Gladiador com Machado (ATK 1700/DEF 1150)... e coloco mais duas cartas viradas. E agora ataco o Ninja Armado!

O monstro de Ann foi destruído, e seus pontos de vida foram baixados para 2600.

– Ah... Minha vez — ela disse — Vou comprar mais uma carta... E colocar a Nekogal #2 em modo de Ataque! Destrua o Gladiador com as suas garras!

Os Pontos de Vida de Joey vão para 2950, e ele pega mais uma carta, juntando-a com as outras de sua mão, invoca mais um monstro.

– Gearfried, o Cavaleiro de Aço (ATK 1800/DEF 1600) em modo de Defesa.

Ann pegou mais uma carta, e a colocou no campo.

– Eu invoco Gilasaurus (ATK 1400/DEF 400) em modo de Ataque e uso a Nekogal #2 para atacar Gearfried!

– Hum... — Joey estava pensando... Precisava atacar-la com um monstro poderoso, senão ia perder.

– Invoco o Guerreiro Foguete (ATK 1500/DEF 1300) e o equipo com a carta mágica Espada Lendária, que aumenta seu ataque e defesa em 300 pontos! (ATK 1800/DEF 1600) E ataco o Gilasaurus!

– Ah! — Ann exclamou, e o monstro foi destruído, causando um dano de 400 pontos, e consequentemente abaixando os Pontos de Vida dela para 2200.

Joey sorriu e disse:

– Você é muito boa, Ann!

– Obrigada... Você também. — ela respondeu.

Ela se voltou então para suas cartas, comprando mais uma. Assim que viu a carta que havia acabado de comprar, Ann sorriu animada.

– Agora eu invoco... O Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos (ATK 2400/DEF 200)!!

– O QUÊ?? — Joey gritou.

– Hãã?? — Yugi e os outros exclamaram, surpresos.

----

– Dr...Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos??

Ann estava intrigada.

– O... O que foi? — ela perguntou, confusa.

Tea, Yugi e Tristan se entreolharam, confusos também.

– Como... Como você conseguiu essa carta?? — Joey perguntou, ainda surpreso.

– Bem... Vocês lembram que eu disse que já tinha umas cartas? — ela disse, sorrindo — Essa era uma delas... Mas qual é o problema?

Joey ainda estava sem palavras, então Yugi virou para ele e disse:

– Bom, Joey, o Olhos Vermelhos é uma carta rara, mas acho que você não seria o único à tê-la...

Ann piscou várias vezes, impressionada, e Joey virou para ela:

– É... Você está certo, Yugi. É uma carta muito boa, Ann, você tem sorte!

– Obrigada, Joey... Mas você tem um Dragão Negro também?

– Tenho — ele sorriu — Mas... Vamos continuar o duelo!

– Ah é! — Ann se desculpou — Agora... Eu ataco o Guerreiro Foguete com o Dragão Negro!

Os Pontos de Vida de Joey vão para 2350, e ele pega mais uma carta.

– Eu invoco a Pantera Guerreira (ATK 2000/DEF 1600) e sacrifico um Bode para atacar a Nekogal #2!

Nekogal é destruída e Ann perde 100 pontos (LP 2100).

Ann escolheu uma das cartas da sua mão e a colocou no campo:

– Eu ativo a carta mágica Tesouro do Dragão! Ela aumenta os pontos de Ataque e Defesa de um monstro do tipo Dragão em 300 pontos... Assim meu Dragão Negro fica com 2700 pontos de Ataque e 2300 pontos de Defesa! Agora ataque a Pantera Guerreira!!!

– Iiih... — Joey gemeu, enquanto seus pontos iam para 1650.

Ele comprou uma carta, e observou sua mão.

– _Não acredito... Só cartas mágicas, e nenhuma útil pra mim agora!_

– Hum... Eu vou passar meu turno.

Ann assentiu, e pegou mais uma carta. Ainda havia dois Bodes Expiatórios no campo, então ela fez sua jogada.

– Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo... E vou destruir um Bode com a Princesa de Tsurugi. Ataque com suas lâminas de cristal!

O token foi destruído, e Joey analisou sua situação. Ele ainda tinha um Bode no campo, e mais duas cartas viradas.

– Eu invoco o Guerreiro-M #2 (ATK 1000/DEF 500) e ataco a Princesa de Tsurugi!!

Ann perdeu mais 100 Pontos de Vida, ficando com 2000. Ela olhou para o campo e sorriu.

– Eu vou revelar a minha carta virada para baixo! A armadilha Acordo do Fantasma!

Todos se surpreenderam. Ela tinha guardado uma carta muito boa para o final.

– Ela me permite aumentar o ataque de um dos meus monstros por 100 para cada monstro no meu cemitério! E o monstro que eu escolho... É o Dragão Negro!!!

(ATK 3100)

– Ataque Chama do Inferno no Guerreiro-M #2!!!

Com a diferença de 2100 pontos entre os dois monstros, os Pontos de Vida de Joey baixaram para zero, dando a vitória à Ann.

– Eu ganhei!!! — ela gritou alegre, dando um soco no ar.

Joey suspirou, e quando a plataforma abaixou, foi se juntar aos outros amigos que haviam ido dar os parabéns para Ann.

– Nossa, você foi demais, Ann! — Tea exclamou.

– É, você montou muito bem seu deck, e criou uma ótima estratégia! — Yugi disse.

Joey andou até ela e apertou sua mão, sorrindo.

– Foi um ótimo duelo, Ann... Você é realmente muito boa.

– Tem certeza que nunca tinha duelado antes? Você foi ótima! — Tristan disse.

– Hehehe... Obrigada, gente — ela agradeceu, feliz pelo seu primeiro duelo e sua primeira vitória.

– Agora é só nos prepararmos para a Batalha da Cidade! — Yugi exclamou animado.

– Isso! — eles disseram todos juntos.

**Fim do 5° Capítulo**


	6. Capítulo 6: As inscrições da BC

**Cap. 6 – As inscrições da Batalha da Cidade**

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan e Ann estavam na escola. Por causa do torneio da Batalha da Cidade, aquele seria o último dia de aula deles, e todos estavam muito animados.

– Aaah, que bom que não vamos ter mais aulas!! — Joey se espreguiçou — Esse torneio vai ser muito bom!

– Temos que ir até um lugar para nos inscrevermos e recebermos os novos Discos de Duelo — Yugi avisou os outros — Mas essa nova regra que vai ter é diferente...

– Nova regra? — Os amigos perguntaram, confusos.

– É... — Yugi explicou — Essa regra diz que se você perder um duelo no torneio, você perde sua carta mais rara.

– SÉRIO?? — Ann e Joey exclamaram.

– Mas isso não é justo! — Tea disse.

Yugi abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, desanimado, e disse:

– Eu sei, mas é verdade. O Kaiba que inventou essa regra.

– Humph, tinha que ser! — Joey falou, irritado — Esse cara só inventa essas coisas pra atrapalhar os outros!! Metido!

– Bom, nós vamos agora depois da aula — Yugi disse — Você vem com a gente, Ann?

– Humm... Não sei — ela disse pensativa — Acho que eu vou mais tarde... Tenho q passar em casa.

– Está bem... — eles disseram.

----

Mais tarde, Ann estava na sua casa, se preparando. Ela vestiu a mesma roupa que tinha usado quando foi ao Museu, e saiu de casa. Seus amigos haviam lhe dado o endereço do lugar, e quando ela chegou lá, viu a enorme fila para se inscrever pro torneio.

Ela ficou no seu lugar, esperando. Quando sua vez chegou, a moça atrás do balcão com um computador olhou para a mesa e deu um tapa na cabeça, dizendo:

– Oh, droga!

Ann se surpreendeu e disse, receosa:

– O... O que houve? Não posso me inscrever?

A moça olhou para ela e deu um sorriso de desculpas.

– Ah, não querida, não é com você. É que... Um rapaz que esteve aqui para se inscrever, ele esqueceu a Carta Mapa dele.

Ann olhou para a carta transparente com um pequeno pedaço de um mapa na mesa, e a moça pegou-a e entregou para ela.

– Você poderia entregar para ele? Ele estava com uma moto aqui na esquina, não deve estar muito longe.

– Ah, certo!

Ann saiu da loja rapidamente, parando na porta. Olhando para os dois lados da calçada, ela avistou o rapaz andando em direção a sua moto. Ela começou a correr para ele, com a carta na mão.

– Com licença...! Espera!

Ele parou ao ouvi-lá chamar, e se virou. Ann imediatamente parou, admirada. O rapaz piscou lentamente e olhou para ela. Ele tinha a pele morena, cabelos loiros e claros, e olhos lindos, de cor lavanda. Estava usando vários braceletes dourados, e uma blusa roxa com uma calça preta. Ann sentiu seu rosto enrubescer e deu apenas um passo para frente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Ela engoliu em seco, e estendeu a carta para ele.

– Hã... hm... Você esqueceu sua Carta Mapa...

Ele olhou para a mão dela, surpreso, e pegou a carta de volta.

– É verdade... Obrigado.

Ela corou ainda mais, e ele se virou para ir embora. A garota percebeu e disse:

– Espera!

Ele parou e se virou novamente.

– O que foi?

– Qual... Qual é o seu nome? — Ann perguntou, sem-graça.

Ele olhou para o chão pensativo, e se voltou para o outro lado de novo. Quando a garota achou que ele estava indo embora, ele disse:

– Marik. Marik Ishtar.

– _Marik..._ — Ann pensou.

----

De volta para a loja, ela se postou na frente do balcão, mas a moça que havia falado com ela não estava lá. Ann ficou ansiosa, procurando por ela. Ela então apareceu de uma porta atrás do balcão, segurando uma bolsa e saindo.

– Ei! — Ann chamou-a — Onde você vai??

– Ah, não se preocupe, você pode se inscrever ainda. — a moça sorriu — É que o meu turno acabou, mas uma outra pessoa vai ficar aqui para te atender.

Ela saiu, e Ann ficou esperando. Alguns minutos depois, um homem alto, de óculos e uma bandana na cabeça apareceu.

– Então, você está aqui para se inscrever para o torneio? — ele disse, sentando-se.

– Sim.

– Certo. Me diga seu nome.

– Ann Midnite.

O homem digitou no computador, e esperou um pouco. Então ele fez uma cara de intrigado, e disse:

– Seu nome não está aqui.

– O quê? Mas... Como assim? — ela disse.

– Você tem um registro de duelista? — ele perguntou.

Ann compreendeu e fez uma cara triste.

– Não... Eu comecei a duelar a pouco tempo.

– Você nunca participou de nenhum torneio?? Reino dos Duelistas, nada?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ora, então você não pode participar.

– Não?? — ela arregalou os olhos.

– Se você não tiver um registro, não pode.

– M-mas...! Não tem outro jeito? — ela disse tristemente.

O homem pensou por um instante e teve uma idéia.

– Me diga qual é a sua carta mais rara, mocinha.

Ela piscou, confusa, mas disse:

– Bem... Na verdade eu tenho duas.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

– Duas?

– É — ela assentiu — Eu tenho o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos.

– Olhos Vermelhos? Humm... E a outra?

Ann pegou uma das cartas de seu deck, e mostrou ao homem. Ele fez uma cara espantada, mas disfarçou e disse:

– Bem... São cartas muito boas. — ele olhou para o computador, e de volta pra Ann — Humm... Então está bem. A partir de agora, você vai ter um registro de duelista.

Ela sorriu animada e agradeceu.

– Muito obrigada!

Ele entregou a Carta Mapa e o Disco de Duelo para a garota, que os pegou feliz e saiu.

Quando ela saiu, o homem do balcão deu um sorriso perverso.

– _Huh... O Mestre ficará satisfeito._

**Fim do 6° Capítulo**


	7. Capítulo 7: Aqui Comigo

**Cap. 7 – Aqui Comigo**

À noite do mesmo dia que haviam se inscrito na Batalha da Cidade, Yugi e os outros estavam juntos, na rua. Eles tinham se encontrado com Ann, que disse que havia se inscrito também e mostrou o Disco de Duelo.

– Legal, Ann! — Joey disse — Bom, sabem o que vai acontecer amanhã? — ele parecia ansioso.

– O quê?

– A operação da Serenity!! — ele exclamou alegre.

Yugi, Tea e Tristan ficaram muito felizes, e desejaram sorte. Só Ann estava meio confusa.

– Hã... Quem é Serenity?

Eles olharam pra ela e riram, dizendo:

– É mesmo... Você ainda não conhece ela!

– Serenity é a minha irmã — Joey sorriu.

– Irmã? Ah, mas que legal! — ela exclamou — Eu não sabia que você tinha irmã, Joey!

– É que... Bom, nossos pais são separados.

Ela hesitou e se desculpou.

– Mas por que ela tem que fazer uma cirurgia?

– Ela não enxerga... Então, no ano passado, eu participei do Reino dos Duelistas para conseguir o dinheiro para a cirurgia dela.

– Humm... Que bom, Joey! Espero que dê tudo certo. — ela sorriu.

– Obrigado. Agora eu vou lá para o hospital... Mesmo sendo amanhã a cirurgia, eu prometi para ela que ia ficar esta noite lá — ele disse.

Eles se despediram, e Joey foi embora. Os amigos também saíram e foram para casa.

----

Joey correu para chegar ao hospital logo. Passando por um beco, ele foi parado por três homens de capuz.

– Ei, dá licença que eu preciso passar! — ele disse, impaciente.

O homem do meio sorriu e disse:

– Não enquanto não duelar comigo.

----

No dia seguinte, Ann e a turma foram visitar Serenity no hospital, para ajudar ela antes da cirurgia. Mas se surpreenderam quando chegaram lá e não encontraram Joey ao lado de sua irmã. De acordo com a mãe dele, que estava lá, ele nem tinha aparecido ainda.

– Mas o que será que aconteceu...? — Tea perguntou assustada.

– Ele não é de fazer isso! — Tristan estava preocupado também.

– Serenity não quer deixar ninguém entrar no quarto, e também não quer sair — a Sra. Wheeler disse — Mas o doutor tem outros pacientes para atender ainda hoje!

Tristan tentou bater na porta, perguntando se podia entrar.

– Não! Eu não quero ninguém aqui... Só quero o meu irmão!

Todos se entreolharam. Tinham que procurar Joey e descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ele. Ann se virou para a mãe dele.

– Você se importa se eu...? — ela perguntou, receosa.

– Não, mas acho que a minha filha não vai deixar ninguém entrar... — ela respondeu e suspirou, preocupada. Onde estaria Joseph? Mesmo tendo separado os dois há anos, ela ainda se preocupava com seu filho.

– Serenity? — Ann bateu na porta.

No quarto, a menina levantou a cabeça. De quem era aquela voz que ela não conhecia?

– Quem é...? — ela perguntou.

Ann abriu a porta lentamente e observou Serenity sentada, de olhos fechados. Ela parecia mesmo triste...

– Eu sou uma amiga do Joey... Meu nome é Ann.

Ela sentou na cama. Serenity perguntou, intrigada:

– Amiga?

– É — Ann sorriu — Será que eu poderia ficar com você enquanto o Joey não vem?

Ela assentiu, mas quis saber por que o irmão não tinha cumprido a promessa.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele vinha para cá. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido... — Ann disse, e acrescentou, ao ver a expressão de Serenity: — Mas tenho certeza de que está tudo bem! Nossos amigos foram procurar ele.

Ann tentou puxar conversa com a menina, perguntando coisas. Serenity se sentiu melhor na companhia daquela menina tão gentil.

----

Depois de muito procurar, Tristan voltou com Joey na sua moto, e se juntou aos amigos que estavam perguntando o que havia acontecido. Ele explicou tudo, como os Rare Hunters haviam aparecido do nada e roubado seu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos. Yugi e Tea se surpreenderam e consolaram o amigo.

– Os machucados não são nada... Mas ele vai ver só! Vou ter meu Olhos Vermelhos de volta!!!

----

Ann olhava pela janela, vendo o crepúsculo. Por que estavam demorando tanto...?

– Ah, essa trança está ficando linda! — ela sorriu, mexendo no cabelo de Serenity — Você devia se ver!

Ela estava surpresa por Ann ter ficado com ela o tempo todo, e como ela era muito legal. Ao ouvi-lá dizer aquilo, ela abaixou a cabeça, deprimida, e disse:

– Eu queria poder ver...

– Ah, me desculpa... Eu não queria te deixar triste.

Serenity enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e sorriu.

– Não se preocupe... Eu também queria ver como você é, porque eu te achei muito simpática.

Ann sorriu, e deduziu que tinha uma nova amiga agora. Então ela ouviu um movimento do lado de fora, no corredor.

– Eu já volto... Vou ver se eles chegaram!

Quando ela saiu do quarto, Joey vinha pelo corredor naquela direção, com os amigos atrás. Ann percebeu como ele estava machucado, e correu na sua direção.

– O quê aconteceu, Joey?!

Ele se surpreendeu por vê-la correndo para ele tão preocupada.

– Oh, Ann, foi horrível!! — ele disse, dramaticamente.

– Ele não acabou de dizer que não tinha sido nada? — Tea cochichou com os outros, desconfiada.

– Uns caras enormes, com capuz e roupas escuras, me cercaram num beco escuro e nojento! — ele continuou, falando teatralmente — Eu tentei lutar, mas eles eram muitos... E me desafiaram para um duelo. Eu duelei, claro, mas ele eram muito bons... E levaram meu Olhos Vermelhos.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca, chocada.

– Mas pelo menos você está bem... — Ann disse — Agora que você chegou, acho que eu vou beber alguma coisa... E ligar pra minha mãe.

Ela saiu, e Joey foi até a porta do quarto de sua irmã. Ele bateu e disse:

– Serenity? Sou eu... Desculpe por ter demorado tanto... Eu sou um idiota.

Ela abriu a porta e abraçou-o, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tudo bem, irmão... Agora você está aqui.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Foi então que reparou no cabelo de Serenity.

– Ué... Quem fez essa trança linda em você?

A irmã levantou a cabeça, enxugando os olhos, e disse:

– Foi a Ann... Ela ficou aqui comigo enquanto você não vinha.

Joey olhou para o corredor, na direção que ela havia ido.

– _Ann..._

**Fim do 7° Capítulo**


	8. Cap 8: Duelista MR e Retorno do Dragão

**Cap. 8 – O Duelista _Metal __Raider_ e o Retorno do Dragão**

Obs.: Os nomes das cartas foram traduzidos (literalmente ou de acordo com meu gosto) por mim. Esses não são necessariamente os nomes das cartas em Português.

* * *

Às 9 horas da manhã do dia seguinte, Ann chegou a Praça da cidade, usando seu novo Disco de Duelo, preso ao seu braço. Finalmente havia chegado o dia do Torneio! Havia muitos outros duelistas lá também, todos com Discos de Duelo, e parecendo bons oponentes. Um enorme dirigível apareceu no ar, deixando uma grande sombra sob a cidade, e o rosto de Kaiba apareceu novamente numa tela, mas esta estava no próprio dirigível.

– Olá a todos! — ele começou, com uma expressão confiante — Todos vocês que julguei merecerem estar neste torneio receberam um Disco de Duelo, que contém um chip, me dando a capacidade de saber toda vez que um deles é ativado num duelo e observar suas estratégias. Como sabem, o perdedor deve ceder ao vencedor do duelo a sua carta mais rara, além da Carta Mapa que vocês receberam. Os oito melhores duelistas irão para as semifinais, que aconteceram num lugar secreto. Vocês saberão onde é apenas quando conseguirem seis Cartas Mapa, que juntas darão a localização exata. — Ele fez uma pausa, para que as palavras penetrarem — Estas são as regras, e agora que vocês já sabem, que o Torneio comece!

A enorme tela se apagou, e todos gritaram animadamente. O Torneio da Batalha da Cidade havia finalmente começado! Isso encheu Ann com uma onda de excitamento que ela não conseguia controlar. Olhando em volta, Ann começou a pensar...

­_– Hã... Mas como será que eu devo desafiar alguém? _— ela disse a si mesma, confusa — _Será que eu só tenho que chegar e pronto?_

Olhando à sua volta novamente, ela viu que vários duelistas já estavam se distanciando. Ela começou a procurar por alguém com quem pudesse duelar. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos bem escuros, presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, com olhos verdes e brincos de argola dourados numa das orelhas, estava parado ainda, pensativo. Talvez tivesse a mesma dúvida.

– Oi! — Ann se encaminhou a ele. Ele usava uma camiseta preta, com um grande _Ankh_ branco estampado na frente, uma calça jeans escura, e vários braceletes de espinhos.

– Ah, oi! — Ele respondeu surpreso. Então olhou para o braço dela e viu o Disco de Duelo dela e sorriu — Então você é uma duelista também?

– É, meu nome é Ann — ela apertou a mão dele.

– Eu sou Erik. Hum... Que tal um duelo?

Ativando o Disco de Duelo, Ann sorriu para ele, ansiosa, cheia de animação e mais que tudo, determinação.

– Claro!

----

No edifício da Corporação Kaiba, o empresário estava de olho em outro duelo. Yugi e um estranho homem, que havia hackeado os computadores da corporação para se infiltrar no torneio, estavam duelando; e apesar dos protestos de Mokuba, Kaiba decidiu não os interromper para desclassificar o hacker. De acordo com o seu registro, as cartas do Rare Hunter não eram registradas, o que dava a entender que eram falsas. Mokuba continuava reclamando que eles deveriam chutá-lo pra fora imediatamente, e então uma das meninas que trabalhavam nos computadores se virou na cadeira para o presidente da Corporação:

– Senhor Kaiba, outro Disco de Duelo foi ativado nas imediações, o senhor quer...?

– Não me interrompa. — ele disse friamente. Estava apenas interessado no duelo de Yugi no momento, imaginando que o homem tinha um estranho método de jogo, mas era um duelo interessante... Sem mencionar a diversão de ver seu rival se chocar desesperadamente sobre o que o Rare Hunter faria depois.

----

Enquanto isso, Ann estava se preparando para duelar com Erik. Era seu primeiro duelo de verdade no torneio, e ela nunca tinha sentido tanta pressão. Ela ativou o Disco de Duelo e colocou o deck no lugar indicado, puxando suas cinco cartas. Ainda não sabia exatamente como ele funcionava, mas Yugi havia mostrado para ela onde colocar cada tipo de carta em cada modo diferente. Respirando fundo e olhando para sua mão, Ann colocou um monstro no campo. (LP 4000)

– Eu invoco a Ladra das Chamas (1500/1000) em Modo de Ataque e termino a minha jogada!

Agora era vez de Erik. Ann observou enquanto ele examinava sua mão e então colocava uma carta sob o Disco de Duelo.

– Eu coloco um monstro em Modo de Defesa virado para baixo e mais uma carta virada.

Então ele tinha um monstro virado e uma carta mágica ou armadilha... Ela não sabia se devia atacar, mas tinha que arriscar.

– Eu invoco Milus Radiant (300/250) em Modo de Ataque e ativo o seu efeito! Enquanto ele estiver no campo, o Ataque de todos os monstros com atributo Terra aumenta em 500 pontos, enquanto o Ataque de todos os monstros com atributo Vento diminui em 400 pontos. Como não tenho mais nenhum monstro de Terra... O Ataque do meu Milus Radiant fica 800! Agora... — ela olhou o campo, pensativa — eu ataco sua carta virada para baixo com a Ladra das Chamas!

A Ladra sacou sua adaga e partiu para cima da carta, pulando graciosamente, mas parou no meio do ataque. Erik sorriu.

– Eu ativo minha carta Armadilha Negar Ataque! Você não pode atacar meu monstro e a sua Fase de Batalha acaba!

Ele mandou a carta pra o cemitério, agora que já tinha sido usada. Ann franziu a testa e pensou; só podia atacar novamente na próxima rodada. Enquanto desenvolvia uma estratégia básica, ela acabou sua jogada.

– Certo... Agora eu invoco Akakieisu (1000/800) em Modo de Ataque e ataco Milus Radiant! — Erik declarou.

O feiticeiro destruiu o monstro de Ann, fazendo-a perder 200 Pontos de Vida (LP 3800). _Ugh... _Ela comprou mais uma carta e olhou sua mão. Colocou uma carta virada para baixo e um monstro em Modo de Ataque.

– Eu invoco Aqua Madoor (1200/2000)... Sua vez Erik.

Ele assentiu – Vou colocar meu monstro em Modo de Ataque (Soldado Canhão 1400/1300). Sua vez, Ann.

– Certo — ela sorriu. Sua estratégia estava dando certo — Eu ativo minha carta Armadilha! — o rapaz arregalou os olhos — Maldição do Envelhecimento! Eu descarto uma carta da minha mão, e os Pontos de Ataque e Defesa de todos os seus monstros diminuem em 500!

– Aah! — ele exclamou, enquanto seus monstros ficavam mais fracos (Akakieisu 500/300) (Soldado Canhão 900/800).

Ann terminou sua jogada, e Erik declarou: – Agora eu ativo minha carta Armadilha, Compensação de Sangue! Pagando 500 Pontos de Vida, eu posso invocar um monstro nessa mesma rodada. Agora apareça, Mago Mascarado (900/1400)! — Então, ele terminou sua jogada. (LP 3500)

Ann esperou, pensando que possível ameaça aquele monstro poderia trazer, mas rapidamente espantou o pensamento para longe.

– Agora Aqua Madoor, ataque com sua barreira de água!!

O feiticeiro conjurou uma enorme onda e destruiu o Mago Mascarado de Erik, que perdeu 800 Pontos de Vida (LP 3200).

– Uau...! Você é boa, hein? — ele disse, admirado. Ela piscou como resposta. Então ele comprou mais uma carta e a colocou no campo — Agora eu invoco o Soldado Arch-Fiend (1900/1500) em Modo de Ataque e destruo a Ladra das Chamas!

Como resultado, Ann perdeu mais 400 Pontos de Vida (LP 3400). Erik terminou sua jogada colocando o Soldado Canhão em Modo de Defesa, caso sua oponente tivesse mais uma carta boa para jogar.

Ann continuou o duelo puxando a próxima carta, e então invocou a Nekogal 2# (1900/2000) e atacou o Soldado Arch-Fiend e, por terem o mesmo número de Pontos de Ataque, os dois foram destruídos.

– E agora eu ataco o Akakieisu com meu Aqua Madoor!

Ele conseqüentemente perdeu mais 700 Pontos de Vida, ficando com 2500. Comprando mais uma carta, ele colocou outro monstro em Modo de Ataque.

– Eu vou continuar e invocar Lobo Giga-Tech (1200/1400)... Você de novo, Ann.

– Certo — ela assentiu — Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo... E invoco o Gilasaurus (1400/400)! Destrua o Lobo!

O Lobo Giga-Tech foi destruído pelos mortais dentes do dinossauro, fazendo Erik perder 200 Pontos de Vida (LP 2300). Antes de terminar a jogada, ela decidiu atacar o Soldado Canhão, mas como ele estava em Modo de Defesa, seu dono não perdeu mais Pontos de Vida. Começando a ficar aflito, Erik comprou mais uma carta... Uma carta muito boa na verdade!

– Eu invoco o guerreiro da Lâmina das Trevas (1800/1500) e destruo seu Aqua Madoor!

Ann recebeu o dano de 600 Pontos de Vida, que a deixou com um total de 2800 Pontos de Vida restantes. Depois de puxar uma carta, ela analisou sua mão. Até o momento, a sua sorte tinha sido muito presente, mas o que o futuro guardava para ela? De repente, uma idéia a acometeu. Depois de lembrar rapidamente de umas jogadas atrás, o coração de Ann começou a bater forte enquanto ela pegava sua recém-comprada carta da mão e colocava-a no campo:

– Eu ativo minha carta Mágica, Monstro que Renasce! — Os olhos de Erik aumentaram de medo enquanto ele percebia as possibilidades que essa carta abria para seu oponente — Eu aposto que você sabe o que essa carta faz, não é? — Ann perguntou tentadoramente, começando a gostar desse sentimento de vitória — Certo então...

Uma carta imediatamente saiu da pilha escondida do Cemitério no Disco de Duelo dela, esperando Ann pegá-la. — Então agora eu vou invocar a Besta de Talwar (2400/2150) e destruir seu Lâmina das Trevas!

Os dois monstros se colidiram, mas as espadas demoníacas da Besta de Talwar foram mais fortes e retalharam a Lâmina das Trevas. Erik perdeu 600 Pontos de Vida (LP 1700) por causa da batalha, mas tinha uma outra coisa importante na sua cabeça.

– Espera... Eu não me lembro de você ter descartado a Besta de Talwar para o Cemitério — Ele observou confuso. Ann só podia sorrir à indagação dele.

– Lembra quando eu joguei minha carta Maldição do Envelhecimento? Eu tinha descartado toda a minha mão pra ativar o efeito dela. — Erik arregalou os olhos percebendo a jogada. — Felizmente pra mim, você não sabia o que eu tinha na minha mão, incluindo minha Besta de Talwar! Foi assim que ele foi parar no meu Cemitério.

– Uau... — Erik estava impressionado pelo jeito que seu oponente estava levando o duelo. Ela parecia concentrada e determinada o tempo todo, e isso que a tinha levado até lá. Ele começou a sentir uma súbita admiração por ela, fazendo ele finalmente encará-la como uma duelista de verdade.

Mas o duelo ainda não havia terminado, e Erik não ia desistir por causa de uma carta boa usada contra ele. Ele analisou sua mão rapidamente e teve uma idéia. Ele tinha duas cartas que poderiam fazer um monstro poderoso o suficiente para derrotá-la, mas ainda faltava a carta de Polimerização. Decidiu esperar e ficou segurando as duas cartas na mão.

– Eu vou colocar um monstro virado para baixo em Modo de Defesa, e terminar a minha jogada.

Ann teve mais uma idéia e formulou uma estratégia.

– Agora acho que você se deu mal, Erik... — Ela sorriu triunfante — Eu coloco a carta Mágica Parar a Defesa! Seu monstro agora tem que ficar virado para cima em Modo de Ataque! (Bladefly 600/700). E eu agora vou ativar essa carta Armadilha que coloquei virada para baixo a algumas rodadas... A Corda da Vida! Descartando toda a minha mão, eu posso trazer de volta um monstro do meu Cemitério e adicionar 800 pontos ao seu Ataque!!

– O QUÊ?? — ele exclamou.

Uma grande corda brilhante apareceu no meio do campo, e começou a subir, trazendo de volta a Ladra das Chamas das profundezas do chão, agora com 2300 Pontos de Ataque.

– Destrua o Bladefly!!! — Ann exclamou.

A Ladra atacou rapidamente, e monstro explodiu, e a diferença acabou sendo de 1700 pontos, os mesmo 1700 que restavam à Erik.

E apesar de tudo, Ann estava se sentido maravilhosamente bem. Isso! Ela tinha ganhado! Seu primeiro duelo fora um sucesso, e foi graças às lições de Joey. Ela queria muito abraçá-lo nessa hora, para agradecer tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela, mas Joey não estava em nenhum lugar pelas proximidades. O seu espírito diminuiu um pouco por saber que ele não esteve lá para vê-la vencer, mas de qualquer maneira, tinha sido um duelo bom e justo. Ela estava muito orgulhosa de si.

– Aaaah, cara! — Dando um tapa na própria cabeça, Erik ficou muito nervoso e desapontado consigo mesmo. Os dois desativaram os Discos de Duelo e se foram apertar as mãos. — Nossa, você foi ótima... — ele elogiou — É uma duelista muito boa.

– Obrigada... Mas não sou tudo isso — ela respondeu modestamente — Você também é um ótimo duelista.

– Valeu. Bom... De acordo com as regras, eu tenho que te dar a minha carta mais poderosa... — ele olhou para o deck, desanimado — Eu pretendia usar ele, mas não tive a oportunidade.

Ela já estava para dizer que se significava muito para ele, não precisava dar a ela, mas ele estendeu o braço e revelou sua carta mais rara.

– O Cavaleiro Caveira... Uau, é um monstro muito forte! — Ann exclamou — Não precisa...

– Ah, tudo bem, você venceu de maneira justa e merece ele. Ah, tem também a minha Carta Mapa. — Ele entregou a carta de vidro do Torneio, e a outra também.

– Foi um prazer conhecer e duelar com você! — ela pegou as cartas e sorriu animada.

– Digo o mesmo! Falou! — ele acenou entusiasmado, e deixou a praça. Ela acenou também, feliz de como as coisas haviam saído para ela.

----

Yami havia acabado com o maldito Rare Hunter que havia roubado o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos de Joey. Apesar de ele usar um deck cheio de peças do Exodia, a estratégia de Yami funcionou, e ele ainda acabou descobrindo quem estava por trás dos estranhos acontecimentos de ultimamente. _Marik... Você __**não vai**__ conseguir as cartas de Deuses Egípcios e o meu Enigma do Milênio!_ Quando ele tentou devolver a carta preciosa para Joey, este negou e pediu para que ficasse com ele, considerando que ele a havia ganhado justamente. Ele iria precisar de muitas cartas boas para vencer este torneio, e Joey ainda tinha seu Mago do Tempo, que era muito útil.

Joey também tinha presenciado a estranha conversa com Marik, que tinha falado através do Rare Hunter, que tinha sido controlado pela sua Relíquia do Milênio, o Cetro do Milênio. Depois que ouviu as intenções malignas de Marik, Joey fez uma promessa a Yugi, jurando ajudá-lo e protegê-lo sempre que o amigo precisasse.

– _Yugi, a gente vai dar uma baita duma lição nesse 'bando de ladrões' Rare Hunters, que eles nem vão saber o que pegou eles! Eles vão lamentar a hora que decidiram mexer com a gente! __Não se preocupe, Yugi. __Eu te apoio. — _Foi o que Joey disso para Yugi. E foi isso que ele prometeu.

Depois disso, Joey saiu pela cidade com Tristan para ver se conseguia mais algum duelo. Naquela hore, eles avistaram Ann acenando para um outro rapaz e correram até ela.

– Ei Ann!! — Joey gritou. Ela o viu e correu para cumprimentá-los.

– Oi, Joey, Tristan! Acabei de vencer meu primeiro duelo! — ela disse alegre — e olha o que eu ganhei — ela mostrou a nova carta.

– Nossa, que maneiro! Essa carta é muito boa! — eles disseram. Ela respondeu que sim.

– Foi muito legal vencer! — ela deu uma risada triunfante. Os dois garotos se entreolharam e ficaram encarando-a assustados. — Que foi? — ela perguntou.

– Nossa, Ann, você tá diferente... — Joey disse suspreso.

– Deve ser de tanto andar com a gente! — Tristan brincou — Se continuar assim, ela vai virar uma criminosa — ele comentou com o outro fingindo estar assustado.

– Então, você tem que se afastar de nós, Ann! — Joey disse, dramaticamente arrasado — Para o seu próprio bem!!

Ela riu animadamente e disse:

– Não é nada disso... É que eu estou me soltando mesmo — ela deu uma piscada marota — agora que eu já conheço todo mundo e me acostumei com essa cidade...

– Ah. — Os dois se entreolharam de novo — Bom, mudando de assunto, o Yami acabou de duelar com o cara que tinha roubado o Olhos Vermelhos do Joey.

– Sério?? Você conseguiu ele de volta?

– É... Mas eu deixei ele com o Yugi por enquanto. Ele vai precisar. — Joey respondeu sorrindo.

– Aah... Entendo. Bom, acho que eu já vou indo...

Joey abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas parou. Tristan percebeu isso, e agarrou ele pelo pescoço.

– Aháá!! Eu já tenho visto esse olhar bobo na sua cara há vários dias! Você tá gostando dela! — ele riu bem alto e começou a esfregar e desarrumar o cabelo do amigo.

– O-O quê?! Não sei do que você tá falando, Tristan! — ele respondeu envergonhado e nervoso.

– Não adianta negar! Eu sou seu amigo cara... Sei quando você tá mentindo. Vai lá e fala com ela!

– A-aah... Eu não sei Tristan...

– Vai logo idiota! — ele o persuadiu dando um soco na cabeça de Joey.

– Argh... Tá bom! Ann...! — ele correu até ela de novo. Ela se virou.

– Que foi, Joey?

– Hãã... Eu estava pensando... Posso dar uma volta com você? — ele perguntou sem-jeito.

– Ah, OK então!

Eles deram umas voltas pela cidade, conversando, às vezes parando para ver se alguém estava tendo um duelo em volta, e depois foram tomar um sorvete. Depois, Ann chamou ele para tirar umas fotos em uma máquina de fotos que tinha na rua.

– Hahaha, essas fotos saíram bem engraçadas! — ele disse, olhando para as caras engraçadas que eles fizeram.

– É... — ela sorriu — Ei Joey, eu sei que você deixou seu Dragão Negro com o Yugi, mas você está feliz de tê-lo de volta, né?

– Ah, sim, com certeza...

– Se alguém roubasse meu Dragão Negro, ou qualquer carta minha eu ia quebrar a cara dele! — Ann bateu o punho na outra mão, nervosa. Joey se afastou dela alguns passos, assustado de novo com seu comportamento. Mas ele tinha uma pergunta que não conseguia calar, então ele se aproximou dela de novo e criou coragem.

– Éé... Ann, eu queria saber... — ele começou, envergonhado — Você... Você gosta de mim?

Ela o observou por um minuto, um pouco confusa, e depois falou: – Claro que sim, Joey! Você é o meu melhor amigo! — e sorriu de novo.

– _Melhor amigo... Ela disse melhor amigo...!_ — Joey lamentou desesperançoso, virando de costas para ela.

– Por que você quer saber, Joey? — ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele se assustou, e virou rapidamente, com a mão atrás da cabeça.

– Aaah, por nada não! Você também é minha amiga.

– Que bom... — ela sorriu e olhou para o relógio da praça — Nossa, eu tenho que ir! Boa sorte com seus duelos, Joey!

– Hum... Obrigado. Pra você também!

Ela foi embora então, e ele ficou lá por um momento, antes de voltar a procurar um desafiante. Não muito longe dali, um homem vestido com uma capa preta estava os observando. Ele falou alguma coisa com uma outra pessoa num walkie-talkie. Quem estava falando com ele foi informar seu mestre.

– _Huh... Então esse é um dos amigos do Faraó. Ele e os outros podem me ser úteis no futuro..._ — Marik pensou, com um novo plano se formulando em sua mente. Quem seria o próximo escravo que o pobre Yugi teria que enfrentar?

**Fim do 8° Capítulo**


	9. Cap 9: Poder Infinito! Monstro Supremo

**Cap. 9 – Poder Infinito! O Monstro Supremo**

Obs.: Os nomes das cartas foram traduzidos (literalmente ou de acordo com meu gosto) por mim. Esses não são necessariamente os nomes das cartas em Português.

* * *

À medida que o tempo passava, o Torneio da Batalha da Cidade se tornava mais intenso. Yugi, Joey e Mai já tinham ganho, respectivamente, três, quatro e também quatro Cartas Mapa, aproximando-os para as semifinais. Marik estava se saindo muito bem, também, com a ajuda de seus servos, os Rare Hunters. Graças a eles, ele já tinha quase todas as Cartas Mapa para se qualificar às finais e também muitas cartas raras à sua disposição. Nesse momento, ele estava enviando Strings, a Marionete Silenciosa, para derrotar Yugi em um duelo, usando sua toda poderosa carta de Deus Egípcio, enquanto ele se aproximava da cidade em seu navio. Já havia avisado seu inimigo do eventual encontro que teria com Strings, sua futura experiência com o poder de seu Deus Egípcio... E o terror para o qual ele deveria se preparar.

Andando pela rua, Ann estava pensando sobre a Batalha da Cidade. Havia muitos duelistas poderosos por aí, e muitas cartas raras e fortes para enfrentar. Ela observava atenta alguns duelos que aconteciam a toda volta, mas acabou por ver que isso não iria ajudar muito... Pensando no que seus amigos estariam fazendo agora, ela imaginou como Yugi e Joey estavam se saindo. Ela tinha certeza que eles eram muito habilidosos, e também tinham muito mais experiência que ela. _Aaah... _— ela suspirou — _Eles provavelmente vão chegar às finais rapidinho... Mas eu também queria conseguir..! _— Ann estava um pouco desanimada com isso. Mas então ela levantou a cabeça e pensou:

– _Espera aí! Eu não posso desistir!! Eu sei que as minhas chances de chegar às finais são mínimas, mas senão tentar, não vou saber! _— Com seu ânimo mais do que de pé, ela saiu correndo para ver se encontrava mais algum desafiante. Mas quanto mais corria, parecia que menos gente via... Ela até achou alguns duelistas pelo caminho, mas vários deles já estavam desclassificados. Começando a se preocupar, Ann continuou andando, imaginando se ainda havia duelistas com Cartas Mapas por aí. Ela mesma tinha apenas três até agora, contando com a que havia ganhado ao se inscrever.

Depois de muitos minutos, ela parou e se sentou num banco. Olhando em volta, reparou que não tinha muitas pessoas por lá.

– Ai... Tomara que tenha mais gente em outra parte da cidade... — Ann suspirou — Mas eu já cansei de correr! — De repente, o céu ficou escuro e um trovão encheu o céu com um grande estrondo. Ela se levantou, aturdida com a estranha mudança no tempo.

– Hm... Só pra variar, o cara da previsão do tempo errou de novo — ela reclamou, tentando deixar de lado seu choque. Mas então um feixe enorme de luz caiu do céu até o chão, em um ponto não muito longe de onde ela estava, e um par enorme de asas vermelhas se ergueu no meio dos edifícios próximos. Muda de espanto, ela não conseguia pensar no que aquelas coisas estariam grudadas. Então, com a curiosidade tomando conta, foi correndo na direção do raio.

--

Enquanto isso, ao lado de uma espécie de lago, Yugi estava perdendo um duelo para Marik, que estava falando através de seu escravo mental, Strings. A carta Mágica que o inimigo tinha posto em campo, a Gaiola de Ferro dos Pesadelos, tinha o detido por duas rodadas. Na hora, Yugi tinha apenas Buster Blader (ATK ORIGINAL 2600 - ATK ATUAL 3100/DEF 2300), duas cartas viradas para baixo, e Kuriboh (ATK 300/DEF 200) em Modo de Defesa... Mas o Deus Egípcio de Marik, Slifer o Dragão dos Céus, era muito poderoso, devido ao fato de que cada carta na mão de Strings dava ao monstro mais 1000 Pontos de Ataque. Para piorar a situação, Marik tinha ativado uma sequência de combos que, ao longo do tempo, fazia Slifer indestrutível! Com uma carta que burlava as regras e deixava Marik comprar quantas cartas ele quisesse, consequentimente fazendo Slifer se fortalecer com cada carta, e um monstro que não podia ser derrotado, a porta para derrotar Marik não parecia poder ser aberta.

--

Ao chegar então onde havia visto aquelas asas gigantescas, Ann ficou horrorizada. Yugi estava duelando com uma espécie de mímico sinistro, e bem no meio do campo tinha um grande dragão vermelho com duas bocas cheias de dentes afiados e um poder de ataque incomparável. Com medo nos olhos, Yugi olhou para a direção onde Ann estava e, ao vê-la, gritou:

– Ann?? O que você está fazendo aqui?!

– E... Eu estava procurando alguém pra duelar comigo, quando vi as asas desse dragão aparecendo do nada..! — ela repondeu, espantada — Mas que **tipo** de monstro é esse??

– Não posso responder agora, mas você não pode ficar aqui!

Ela hesitou. Queria muito saber mas sobre aquele monstro, e como, sendo tão formidável, estava incluído no deck do oponente. – _Falando em oponente, quem é aquele cara? Ele é tão estranho... E o que há com a voz dele...?_

– _Mas quem...? _— Marik pensou. Mas não importava. Não havia nenhum jeito de Yugi conseguir vencer seu Deus Egípcio, ainda mais com a sua perfeita e indestrutível combinação.

Apesar do que Yami tinha dito, Ann ficou ali assistindo. O que era mais inacreditável para ela era o fato de que é que Yami estava perdendo o duelo, uma coisa que Ann nunca havia pensado que aconteceria. Então ela observou chocada seu amigo cair de joelhos, como se tivesse perdido todas as esperanças. _C... Como?! Ele vai desistir?? _— ela se surpreendeu — _Mas... O Yugi nunca desiste! Ele está dizendo que não há nenhum jeito de derrotar esse dragão?! Não pode ser... Nenhum monstro é indestrutível!! _Ela sabia que Yugi nunca desistiria, não importa quão difícil era o desafio. Ele não podia parar! Yugi era um dos melhores duelistas do mundo, **senão** o melhor, e ele não podia perder... Uma das coisas que ela sabia, e que ele deveria saber, também, era que não se pode desistir nunca, porque sempre há esperança para ganhar! Ann nunca tinha duelado na vida, mas com a ajuda dele e dos seus amigos, ela tinha se tornado uma duelista oficial, tendo até ganho alguns duelos! E agora, estava nesse torneio para vencer, assim como seus amigos, porque tinha o apoio deles e sua própria confiança. Mas por quê Yugi não conseguia ver aquilo?

De repente, quando ela estava para gritar para Yami, Kaiba apareceu, junto com um menino que ela supôs ser seu irmão mais novo.

– O que você está fazendo no chão, Yugi? Levante-se! — ele exclamou — Vai fraquejar agora só porque encontrou um inimigo muito forte? Você é **meu rival**, o que significa que não deve perder para mais ninguém!! Derrote esse Deus, e continue em frente, com a cabeça erguida!!

Yami e Ann olharam surpresos para Kaiba. Ela então, sentindo que devia ajudar Yugi também, se virou para ele e gritou:

– É isso aí, Yugi! Você consegue derrotar esse cara!!

Ele não sabia ao certo o que era, mas com as palavras de encorajamento deles, Yugi sentiu uma nova força correndo por ele. Com a sua fé renovada, Yami levantou e disse, encarando Strings/Marik:

– Vocês estão certos. Eu vou derrotar o Deus!

--

Depois de algumas rodadas se defendendo, e o poder de Slifer aumentando ainda mais, Yugi finalmente descobriu um jeito de derrotar o Deus Egípcio. Seu poder não era ilimitado! Se todas as cartas do deck de Marik fossem compradas, ele automaticamente perderia o duelo! Assim, Yugi conseguiu formar uma estratégia perfeita em sua mente. Usou a carta Mágica Monstro que Renasce, para trazer de volta Buster Blader para seu campo. Por causa disso, Marik/Strings comprou mais três cartas, por causa do efeito da Carta do Retorno Seguro (que o permite comprar mais três cartas cada vez que um monstro era invocado); o ataque de Slifer agora era de 14000 pontos. Ativando sua segunda boca, tirando 2000 Pontos de Ataque do monstro do oponente, Buster Blader sobreviveu com 1100 Pontos de Ataque.

Yami então comandou que Buster Blader atacasse Slifer, mas Revival Jam, que conseguia se regenerar, interceptou o ataque dele. Então ele ativou a carta Mágica Controle do Cérebro, que permitia controlar um dos monstros do adversário.

Marik riu histericamente. – Hahaha! Isso não vai adiantar! Você não pode controlar o Deus! Cartas Mágicas não têm efeito nenhum sobre ele!! — A vitória estava em suas mãos... ou então era o que Marik pensava.

– Eu não vou controlar Slifer... Mas sim o Revival Jam! — Yami respondeu, sorrindo triunfamente.

Assim, Revival Jam passou para o campo de Yugi, e considerando isso uma nova invocação, a segunda boca de Slifer era ativada, atacando o recém-aliado monstro. Mas Revival Jam sempre se reconstruía após cada ataque, e a cada vez que isso acontecia, Marik/Strings era obrigado a puxar mais três cartas. Isso acabou se tornando uma volta sem fim, com Slifer atacando sempre e Marik comprando cartas, aumentando o poder do dragão. Não havia nenhum jeito dele parar aquilo, porque todas as peças do quebra-cabeça estavam no lugar para que Marik eventualmente não ter mais cartas no deck para comprar. Yugi havia vencido.

– Não!! Maldito Faraó..! Você vai pagar... Pode esperar, porque meu outro Deus Egípcio é ainda mais poderoso que este!! — Marik rugiu, furioso — Eu logo estarei chegando a Domino, e meus Rare Hunters então por toda cidade! Talvez algum de seus amigos possa se tornar um bom escravo mental, hmm? ...O que você acha?

Yugi e Ann exclamaram em horror. – Fique longe deles..!! — Yami exclamou. Mas Marik não estava mais ouvindo, porque já havia deixado a mente de Strings, que caiu no chão, como um saco vazio, inconsciente. Yugi pegou a carta de Slifer, o Dragão do Céu das mãos de Mokuba, quando viu Ann descendo para se encontrar com ele.

– Yugi..! ­­— Ela exclamou assim que chegou mais perto dele — O quê era aquele negócio de "Deus Egípcio"? E... Quem era aquele cara estranho?? — ela perguntou, com a mão na direção do corpo de Strings.

– Me desculpe Ann, mas tenho que ir agora! — ele se virou, correndo em direção à cidade, com Kaiba atrás dele — Tenho que achar Joey, Tristan e Tea!

Ann ficou ali parada confusa, enquanto ele ia embora. Alguma coisa sinistra estava acontecendo... Pessoas à espreita, monstros especiais e super poderosos, ameaças... Se ninguém ia explicar nada para ela, então teria que descobrir por si mesma.

**Fim do 9° Capítulo**


End file.
